


Tactics from the Perverted Mind of a Genius

by Juniper11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Some Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could hate him all they wanted but they would stay together this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactics from the Perverted Mind of a Genius

It wasn’t every day that people were granted the opportunity to travel back in time. So it would make sense that if said opportunity presented itself that you would take advantage of it. This was how Hatake Kakashi ended up sitting in front of his three students at what amounted to the beginning of Team Seven.

“Okay,” The Copy Ninja said his eye creasing with glee, “Why don’t we start by introducing ourselves and telling each other our likes, dislikes, and so on and so forth. I’ll go first to show you how it’s done.” After his three students had nodded, he said, “My name is Hatake Kakashi.” He paused there and realized that maybe this was the part where he had gone wrong. Maybe he would try a little honesty and openness and see where that brought his soon-to-be dysfunctional team.

“I like porn. Preferably the written kind but movies are okay too.” Kakashi inwardly smirked as the eyes of Naruto widened. Sakura’s face scrunched up in distaste and Sasuke looked stoic as usual. That meant he wasn’t pushing hard enough. “In fact, if you happen to pass the next test you can rest assured that we will spend quality time together as a team watching movies.”

Kakashi smiled as the horrified look crossed Sasuke’s face. Traumatizing children was actually fun. Why hadn’t he thought of this the first go around? “I dislike loud brats, temperamental fangirls, and people so obsessed with what they no longer have they fail to see the potential of what they could have. I really can’t imagine myself willingly teaching anyone like that. In fact, I think I’d put them all through hell.” Kakashi clapped his hands together. “Okay, now it’s your turn.” Kakashi pointed at Naruto. “You first.”

Naruto’s mouth opened and closed for a moment, or two and Kakashi took the time to be proud he had rendered him speechless. Moments like that weren’t a dime a dozen.

“I’m…Uzumaki Naruto.” His speech was moderate, and Kakashi nodded pleased. “I like ramen…and I dislike perfectionist emo bastards?”

Kakashi nodded in approval and turned to Sakura who looked like a deer caught in headlights. If anyone caught on to what he was doing it would have to be Sakura. He just wondered if she was too caught up in her fangirlism at this stage in her life to realize it.  


“What I like…is none of your business and I dislike hentai.”

Kakashi decided then and there that this time around would be fun. He then turned and looked at Sasuke who said simply and bluntly, “I hate you all.”

Life was good.

 

:::

They passed the bell test a lot sooner and easier than the first time. Kakashi figured that it was because they were united in their new found hatred of him but he was okay with that. If they spent all their time hating him maybe he could get them to forge an unshakable bond and get them to stay together because the first time around love wasn’t a strong enough bond. Hate (something he knew Sasuke identified well with) may well work for them.

 


End file.
